Relato de un valiente
by Christopher Stark
Summary: Stark, el protagonista de estas escrituras, muestra aquellas aventuras que inicio desde una edad temprana, transformándose poco a poco en alguien reconocido, demostrando los retos que tuvo que pasar para convertirse en lo que hoy es llamado "héroe".


El antiguo Imperio de Payon surgió en un local estratégico: Alto y con un único acceso, rodeado de extensas murallas, protegiendo a la ciudad de los monstruos y de otros enemigos. Debido a la escasez de minerales, usaron el cuerpo y los materiales que los rodeaban como armas, creando asi el arte marcial Tae Kwon Do y el uso del arco y la flecha. Eso se hizo inútil ante el avance de Morroc en dirección a la ciudad.

Así empezó la ruina del Imperio. Siendo el segundo objetivo de Morroc, Payon sufrió bajas numerosas con su destrucción, apenas se detuvo el desastre cuando sucedió la lucha entre Thanatos y Morroc, extendiendo el desierto cada vez mas, haciendo que parte de la gloria vivida se transformase en arena. Ademas, la masiva fuga de personas al océano impidió la recuperación total de la ciudad. Glast Heim aprovechó esa oportunidad con todas sus fuerzas.

Después de una serie de batallas, Payon perdió su única salida portuaria y se rindió; tras la invasión, la cultura de Payon fue respetada por Glast Heim, permitiendo a sus habitantes mantener su estilo de vida, esto mejoró la relación entre los invadidos y los invasores, creando un lazo de amistad fuerte que actualmente conservan con Prontera.

La historia de nuestro protagonista inicia a sus doce años en la bella ciudad de Payon, cuando su inocencia mantenía su sonrisa intocable, por fin había pasado de ser un arquero novato a un cazador (rango que es dado a los que superan los 6 años de enseñanzas básicas). Sus ojos brillaban de tal manera que parecía que hubiera un sol dentro de ellos. Stark creía que estaba listo para adentrarse en los lugares más oscuras del bosque, aquellas cuevas malditas en la que desapareció mucha gente, se cree que está habitada por criaturas tan horribles y espantosas que matarían a un guerrero de un mordisco.

Se equipó con un arco sacado de la academia y unas flechas compradas (de calidad dudosa). Entró al inexplorado bosque de Payon y dirigiéndose al escondite de las horribles criaturas, encontró un aviso: "Si amas tu vida, no entres a la cueva", sintió el sudor recorriéndole la espalda, pero eso no fue suficiente para detenerle, y continuó.

Despertó, estaba a salvo, descansando en una choza pequeña y mal hecha, alguien esperaba a su lado. Stark sintió un dolor intenso en el pecho, como si se quemara por dentro, no podía dejar de gemir, entonces algo entro por su boca y se lo tragó, el dolor desapareció.

Poco a poco regresaba a la realidad, y se dio cuenta de la venda que cubría su pecho, goteaba mucha sangre de ella. Al observar mejor el ambiente en el que estaba, vio una enorme herida yaciendo en la espalda de su cuidador, abarcando una gran parte de piel, y cuando por fin despertó del todo, su mente se aclaró. Stark se fijó detalladamente en el pequeño lugar, una cama de madera en mal estado, una ventana sin vidrio, parte de un tronco en el cual se hallaban setas y vendas, una silla de madera y paredes aparentemente sensibles al contacto, pero lo inquietante era esa caja abierta que contenía todo tipo de botellas y sustancias. Supuso que la construcción fue hecha por su estado, antes pésimo.

La persona con la que se encontraba era su primo; él tuvo muchos nombres a lo largo de su vida, sus enemigos lo nombraban cómo "Rakzor", mientras que sus confiables compañeros le decían "Darko", pero toda su familia lo llamaba con su verdadero nombre: Matt, aunque que no existían muchas personas de su misma sangre. Matt trabaja como soldado del rey, saliendo casi siempre a lugares desconocidos y guardando secretos por las misiones que le son encargadas, nunca tuvo una especialización, porque simplemente era muy bueno con todo tipo de armas, incluyendo la creación de bombas y venenos.

Es una persona recta, pero agradable, con la que puedes hablar de cualquier cosa. Jamás se deja influenciar demasiado por otros, dando a lucir que nadie lo manipula. En cuanto al físico, tiene piel clara, una notable musculatura dada por los duros entrenamientos que realizó desde niño, y que aún así, no pasa de la deformidad, una cabellera blanca natural que llegaba poco más del cuello y sin peinar, ojos cafés que demuestran audacia, nariz respingada, barbilla casi puntiaguda y una estatura de aproximadamente 180 centímetros.

Vestía de un pantalón azul claro, rasgado en el lugar de los tobillos, unas chanclas echas de cuero, y al lado de él se encontraba una camiseta blanca totalmente rota.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué te pasó en la espalda? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Está bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Pero esa herida...

-¿Esto? Se cicatrizará, y recuerda, cada cicatriz es un signo de experiencia.

Stark agachó la cabeza en signo de vergüenza. Lágrimas caían al suelo.

-Es mi culpa que estés así, si tan sólo no fuera tan estúpido...

-Ya olvídalo, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, hasta que te vuelvas tan fuerte como yo, ¿Entiendes?

Stark lo miró a los ojos, sintió un vacío profundo, como si le hubieran quitado algo importante, pero no sabía que era. El pequeño se mordió el labio.

-Está bien.

La sonrisa brillante que iluminaba su cara había desaparecido. Su inocencia le fue quitada.


End file.
